A Man Who Falls in Love with the Woman Who Listen to Him
by DCherryBlue
Summary: "Seorang pria sudah setengah jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang mau mendengarkan omongannya dengan penuh perhatian" {Brenden Francis}


"A Man Who Falls in Love with the Woman Who Listen to Him"

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story by MD –Dcherryblue-

Karakter sangat ooc, misstypo, eyd berantakan, etc –dear pembaca, semoga diterima dengan baik-

Genre : Romantis, Drama, Klasik, dll

Cast : Sakura Haruno –Female Lead-, Sasuke Uchiha -Male Lead-

-Oneshoot-

DLDR

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan baik

.

.

.

Take 1.

"Sasuke kun~, aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 3" suara Sakura Haruno terdengar manis ditelinga Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang sibuk menjawab tugas sekolah. Melihat sahabat kecilnya kebingungan Sasuke pun berhenti dari kesibukannya dan mulai membantu sang sahabat.

"Hn, Coba kamu masukkan dulu rumus yang ini Saki"Terang Sasuke sambil menunjukkan catatan Rumus kepada Sakura

"Eum, baiklah"ucap Sakura sambil mengikuti arahan Sasuke si jenius no 1 di sekolahnya.

Keheningan pun melanda ruangan yang diisi dua cucu Adam dan Hawa. Mereka tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka sebagai siswa dan tidak menyadari kaasan Sasuke masuk keruangan tersebut untuk menyajikan cemilan.

" Sasu chan, saku chan istirahat sebentar nak. Makan dulu cemilan yang kaasan bawa"Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ha'i, arigato Mikoto kaasan/Hn, arigato kaasan"jawab mereka bersamaan. Setelah memastikan mereka berhenti belajar sejenak, Mikoto pun meninggalkan ruangan tsb.

"Eummm, pancake madu Mikoto kaasan memang selalu enak , Nyam nyam"ucap Sakura sambil menguyah pancake madunya

"Hn, memang enak"balas Sasuke mengiyakan

"Punyamu apanya yang enak, rasa tomat begitu"Ucap Sakura yang selalu heran dengan selera sang sahabat

"Hn, tomat ceri manis Saki. Mau mencoba nya?"tawar Sasuke

"No Thanks Sas,"-gluk gluk-"Ahhhh"ucap Sakura setelah menghabiskan pancake dan selesai minum es jeruk kesukaannya

"besok Naruto sudah pulang, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahnya"ajak Sakura untuk mengunjungi Naruto yang merupakan sahabat mereka juga.

"Hn, terserah"Balas Sasuke acuh

"Okey, besok jam 6 pagi kita akan kerumah Naruto pakai sepeda ya Sasuke kun. Kita sambil olahraga kesana"Titah Sakura

"Hn"jawab Sasuke

"nah, uh-'krak'sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya'krak'- sisa 2 soal lagi tugasku selesai. Horeee"Ucap Sakura bersemangat sambil melanjutkan tugasnya. Sasuke yang melihat sahabat nya penuh semangat tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura"Panggil Sasuke

"Hm, ada apa sas?"jawab Sakura yang masih focus akan tugasnya

"Apa ada cowok yang kamu sukai?"Tanya Sasuke pelan –kalau sakura ditempat yang ramai, mungkin dia tidak akan dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas-

"Hm?kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu"Tanya Sakura balik sambil memutar badannya untuk menghadap sang sahabat yang baginya sedikit aneh.

"Hn, jawab saja"Desak Sasuke

"Ada…"ucap Sakura gantung

5

"Siapa Sakura"Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar

"tentu saja, itu kamu sas" **-Deg-** balas Sakura yang kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya kembali

-srek-

"Sini aku bantu"Sasuke pun langsung meneruskan tugas Sakura yang belum terjawab untuk mengalihkan semburat kecil di pipinya yang putih

"Ehhh"Sakura yang kaget akan tindakan sang Sahabat hanya bisa terdiam karena Uchiha tidak bisa dibantah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke pun sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas Sakura dan mereka pun mulai membereskan buku tugas mereka. Setelah ruangan Sasuke sudah rapi, mereka pun mengobrol sambil menghabiskan cemilan dan minuman mereka yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku dengar dari Naruto, kalau kamu sedang menyukai gadis disekolah kita"Tanya Sakura penasaran akan isu yang beredar disekolahnya

"Hn"Balas Sasuke cuek

"aish, Sasu chan jangan cuek gitu dong"rayu Sakura

"Sakura"Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Hmm?"balas Sakura cepat

"kamu cerewet"

-Doeng-

"Cih, dasar ayam menyebalkan"Ejek Sakura kesal

"Hn, Jidat lebar"balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah

"Shhh"karena kesal Sakura pun menarik rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan Sasuke

"Rasakan"

"argh"geram Sasuke sambil menahan kesakitan karena tarikan Sakura sangat kuat.

 **-tap—grab—deg-deg-deg-**

"Hentikan, kamu menyakitiku Saki"Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sakura

"Le..Lepaskan Sasu"Sakura pun mencoba meronta sambil mencoba meneralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat _'Apa aku kena penyakit jantung'_

"Hn, tidak"bukannya melepas, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukkan dan menghirup harum ceri dari tubuh Sakura _'walau tidak memakai parfum tetap saja tubuhnya harum ceri'_

Karena lelah Sakura pun membiarkan Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"Sasu Sayang~~~"ucap Sakura sok manis sambil meniup kecil telingan Sasuke

 **-Deg-**

"Hn"balas Sasuke santai walau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena suara dan tiupan Sakura menggetarkan jiwa yang tersembunyi didalam tubuhnya

"Sampai kapan kamu memelukku HAH"suara Sakura yang tadinya lembut berubah keras menyebabkan Sasuke melepas pelukkan karena telinga sedikit berdengung atas ulah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menggosok telingan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke kun, apa masih sakit?"Ucap Sakura pelan

Melihat sahabatnya yang begitu meggemaskan –bola mata membesar seperti kucing dan suara yang lemah lembut- membuat Sasuke terpesona dengan keimutan sang sahabat

"Sakura, aku menicntaimu"Ucap Sasuke

"HEEE"

"Ap..apa maksudmu Sasuke kun"

"mulai sekarang kamu milikku, jangan pernah untuk jatuh cinta pada pria lain."perintah mutlak sang Uchiha bungsu

Sakura yang belum dapat mencerna hanya terdiam bahkan saat Sasuke mendekatkan kepala dan –cup- bibir mereka pun bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadilah milikku selamanya"Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka –hanya menempela saja-

Sakura yang masih syok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

-drttt..drttt..dr"Hn"

"Sasuke kuuunn, ayo cepat bangun. Kita kan mau kerumah Naruto"

"Hn"-tut-

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Sasuke sudah siap untuk olahraga pagi dengan kekasihnya _'Hn, mungkin lebih baik dilakukan sekarang'_ Sasuke pun senang akan ide yang baru saja muncul diotak jenius nya. Setelah megeluarkan sepeda mahal miliknya, Sasuke pun menuju kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"dasar Ayam lelet"ejek Sakura. Mendengar ejekan sang kekasih, sebelah Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Apa,,walaupun sekarang status kita berubah bukan berarti aku akan lembek"kaki Sakura pun mulai mengayuh. Melihat sang kekasih sudah mulai mengayuh, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sakura, kamu ikuti aku saja. Hari ini kita tidak usah kerumah Dobe"Ucap Sasuke sambil mendahului Sakura. Sakura yang tidak tahu rencana kekasihnya hany mengendikkan bahu dan mulai mengikutinya.

Setelah 20 menit mengayuh akhirnya mereka berhenti juga. Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya disamping pohon dan Sakura mengikutinya ketika sudah rapi Sasuke mulai menguci sepeda mereka dengan gembok.

"Ayo"Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng lembut sang kekasih menuju atas bukit.

10 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai diatas bukit.

"Wahhh, sudah lama kita tidak kesini"ucap Sakura senang melihat pemandangan kota nya dari atas bukit

"Cantik"Puji Sakura

"Hn"

"Tapi, kenapa membawaku kesini. Kamu ingin kencan dengan kekasih baru mu ini"goda Sakura

"Hn, sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini"dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

-blush-

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu lama menunggu Sakura. Aku tahu kamu menyukaiku dari awal kita bertemu. Hanya saja aku ingin kita lebih mengenal agar kamu tidak menyesal ketika bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kamu pindah didepan rumahku. Gadis kecil dengan pita merah dikepalanya sambil menggendong seekor kucing putih kecil yang sedang tertidur. Love at first sight itulah kata-kata yang mewakili perasaanku. Dan ternyata kamu juga masuk disekolah yang sama denganku. Aku yang tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan itu langsung mendekatimu secara halus. Dan akhirnya kita menjadi lebih dekat, ditambah dengan kedua orangtua kita yang merupakan partner bisnis . Keluarga kita pun sering mngadakan acara makan bersama membuat kita menjadi tidak terpisahkan. Kamu selalu ada untukku, selalu mendengarkan ucapanku dan hal paling membuatku yakin untuk memberikan cintaku padamu adalah saat aku gagal memenangkan pertandingan basket ketika itu aku yang masih flu memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti pertandingan agar dapat membantu tim ku walaupun hasilnya tetapkalah untuk meraih juara pertama. Ketika itu kamu tidak memarahi kekeras kepalaanku dan terus berada disampingku, kamu hanya memberikanku minum dan menyapukan wajahku yang penuh keringat. Lalu kamu memegang tanganku dan mengajakku keluar untuk pulang. Kamu tahu aku sedang sakit dan tidak ingin menambah masalah apapun. Lalu keesokkan harinya sakitku bertambah parah dan kamu langsung menjengukku setelah pulang sekolah lalu merwawatku padahal saat itu kaasanku ada tapi kamu sangat gigih ingin merawatku. Aku suka itu. Terimakasih Sakura berkatmu aku merasakan bahagianya bersama wanita yang aku cinta'i."Sasuke merasa bebannya terangkat setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sang kekasih dan membalikkan badannya sambil memandang wajah sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"mana bisa aku marah padamu. Kalau aku marah itu hanya buang energiku saja. Kamu itu sangat keras kepala bahkan Mikoto kaasan saja sampai bosan menegurmu. Aku juga sangaaaaaaatt menciintaimu Sasuke kun"–cup- Sakura pun mengecup pipi Sasuke yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan mengecup kening Sakura –cup-

 _"Shi ga watashitachi o wakeru toki demo, watashi wa itsumo anata o aishimaso"_ ucap Sasuke setelah mengecup kening Sakura.

-blush-kriuuukk-

"Ups, hehehe sepertinya aku perlu asupan Sasuke kun"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum malu,

"hn, ayo kita cari sarapan. Kamu mau sarapan apa?"tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sepeda mereka yang masih terparkir rapi di bawah bukit.

"Karena sasuke kun tidak suka manis, bagaiman kalau kita sarapan kare ayam"usul Sakura sambil menaiki sepeda

"Hn"mereka pun mulai menayuh dan menuju kota untuk makan kare ayam langganan mereka.

"Yuuuu, Sasuke kun I LOVE YOUUUUU"teriak Sakura bahagia

"ck, Dasar"

 **"Untuk apa jauh-jauh lagi mencari, sementara dalam dirimu saja aku sudah menemukan alasan hidup : bahagia bersamamu "**

The End


End file.
